Un et demi
by Animapower
Summary: Généralement, les gens ne sont qu'une seul et unique personne mais pour Allen c'est différent, lui il est un et demi.
1. Prologue: Un et demi

Prologue:une voix venue de nulle part

Je te maudis...Allen !

Et le clown riait en le regardant, il riait face à sa détresse mais un éclat blanc-vert coupa court à sa joie en dévoilant une main monstrueuse qui repoussa le pantin noir de sa victime avant de traîner le corps trop petit pour elle vers le sombre squelette.

* * *

Il était à nouveau là, seul sur la tombe de son père qu'il venait de tuer une seconde fois. Non, que sa main venait de tuer une seconde fois quand il l'entendit.

**"Calme toi, tout ira bien je suis avec toi, je serai toujours avec toi"**

-Qu...qui est là ? Où êtes vous ?

**"Tu peux m'appeler Neah et je suis en toi"**

* * *

Oui c'est très court mais ce n'est là que pour permettre de comprendre la situation.


	2. Chapitre 1: Machine, Âme et Désespoir

**(A/N)Hello c'est moi, désolé pour le repost du prologue mais j'ai eu un petit problème technique qui m'a forcé à le supprimer puis le remettre en ligne.**

**Donc un chapitre trèèèèèèèèès long pour expliquer un peu l'univers du manga,raison du peu d'importance de Neah dans celui-ci.**

**Mais avant de vous laisser commencer à lire, je tiens à remercier Aylle pour sa review du prologue, j'étais en pleine écriture de ce chapitre quand j'ai reçu le mail d'avertissement et j'ai pensé très fort à tes encouragements pendant le reste de l'écriture**

**Vous vous en doutez, l'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que Allen sera assez OOC étant donné la place qu'a pris Neah dans son éducation depuis la mort de Mana**

* * *

_Machine, âme et désespoir_

Allan désespérait: pourquoi Néah et Cross n'avaient ils donc pas inculqué l'instinct de survie à Timcampy? Maintenant il se retrouvait à courir après un chat errant dans une église non seulement abandonnée, mais maudite pour en rajouter une couche.

"Sincèrement, ça aurait vraiment été trop demander de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher des chats?"

**"Ben**** pour être franc j'avais pas pensé qu'un petit animal le prendrait pour une proie et puis arrête de te plaindre, au moins ce genre d'exercices te permet de garder la forme alors ne râle pas!"**

Allen soupira, pourquoi fallait il que sa conscience/oncle/deuxième personnalité soit aussi idiot déjà? Il avait vraiment dût être odieux dans une ancienne vie pour se retrouver avec cette voix dans le crâne.

**"Je te rappelle que j'entends tes pensées~"**

"C'est bien ce que je disais, je devais vraiment être horrible!"

Et pendant cette conversation mentale il cherchait toujours ce foutu chat... Bon d'accord chercher quelque chose avec des chauves souris qui vous tournent autour n'était pas forcément la meilleure des façons de trouver cette même chose mais bon, il lui restait toujours l'ouïe. Ne venait-il d'ailleurs pas d'entendre un miaulement? Il se mit aussitôt à courir en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit avant de sortir sa main gauche, celle rouge sang, du nuage de chiroptères et de s'enfuir vers l'étage avec ce qu'il croyait être le chat en main. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'en plus du chat il avait embarqué une jeune femme aux cheveux brun en uniforme de policier

-Une humaine? Que fait quelqu'un d'humain dans un lieu comme celui ci?

**"Bonne question, tu pense qu'elle fait partie d'un groupe sataniste et qu'il y a une réunion ici cette nuit?"**

"Franchement Neah, comment tu fait pour sortir ce genre de phrases idiotes dans une situation comme celle-ci?"

**"Des années d'entrainement, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe."**

-Hum?...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Pourquoi vous m'avez menotté comme ça?

Parce que oui, pendant cet discussion interne pour le moins utile, la femme l'avait menotté à la fenêtre brisée en se demandant sérieusement si elle avait bien en face d'elle un gamin de 14 ou 15 ans aux cheveux blancs, avec une cicatrice sur l'œil et une main rouge sang aux ongles noirs qui venait de demander ce qu'un humain pouvait faire ici.

-Donc qui est tu? Demanda la femme tout en se demandant si elle ne devait pas appeler l'asile le plus proche.

-On va dire que je suis... Un voyageur?

BIIIP! Mauvaise réponse apparemment vu qu'il se retrouvait attaché à une chaise!

-Et que fait tu ici?

-Je suis venu en ville ce matin mais ce chat a avalé quelque chose qui m'est très précieux que j'essaie donc de récupérer, raison pour laquelle je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.

**"Et une aura flippante sur l'interrogatrice, une!"**

-Mais c'est la vérité! s'exclama l'albinos. C'est mon maître qui me l'a confié et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si je venais à le perdre!

**"Cross t'arracherait les yeux et je m'occuperais de te rendre dingue"**

-Et où est ton maître dans ce cas?

-Ben perdu quelque part en Inde aux dernières nouvelles.

Et pendant que le jeune homme se mettait à accuser le chat de la situation, l'officier se demanda quel genre de maître pouvait bien partir en vadrouille en Inde en laissant son apprenti en Angleterre. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était la porte à côté.

-Bon, je vais voir pour tes compagnons, reste là s'il te pl...

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement retentit à l'étage inférieur suivi d'une série de bruit de coups de feu.

-J'y vais, toi reste là!cria t'elle en descendant les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

**"Merde, Allen tu pense à la même chose que moi?"**

"Akuma!"

Et après s'être délivré de ses liens (il ne l'admettrait jamais mais l'entrainement de Cross pouvait être vachement utile parfois) il suivi la jeune femme en espérant arriver à temps.

-Merde! Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant un policier, avec un trou dans la poitrine, tomber en poussière après s'être couvert de pentacles noirs.

En réalisant que la jeune femme qui l'avait arrêté s'approchait, il retira son bandeau et le plaça devant la bouche de l'agent.

-Faîtes attention, ce gaz est empoisonné.

-Mais Charles?répondit t'elle des larmes plein les yeux.

-Il a été tué par le "démon"!

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était évanouie.

**"Bon ben je crois que t'es bon pour la porter en ville sur ton dos."**

"Je crois aussi."

* * *

Il avait envie de jeter cet inspecteur par la fenêtre! Ça faisait deux heures, deux putains d'heures que cet inspecteur lui demandait d'avouer le meurtre d'un de ses agents alors qu'il avait ramené l'officier inconsciente, deux putains d'heures que lui même se tuait à répondre à cet inspecteur qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Alors il voulait bien être poli et courtois mais il y avait quand même des limites et là, on en avait franchi deux: celle de sa patience et celle de sa tolérance au bruit. Donc oui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de balancer ce type par la fenêtre, même si on était seulement au rez de chaussée et il n'était pas aidé par les remarques de Neah qui l'encourageait dans son idée.

Mais le gros bonhomme ne sût jamais à quel point il avait risqué de s'initier aux joies du vol plané à travers fenêtre car c'est à ce moment qu'entra la jeune femme qu'il avait ramené de l'église après l'attaque.

-Au fait, pour Charles! Essaya t'elle de dire.

-On sait. Lui répondit l'agent qui l'avait fait entrer. On interroge le suspect en ce moment même.

Ah c'était de lui qu'on parlait.

-Il s'appelle Allen Walker, âge inconnu, mineur, origine inconnue. Epliqua le commissaire avant de se mettre à hurler. C'était toi hein! Avoue!

-Mais puisque je vous ai déjà dit que non!

**"T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux plus qu'on le jette pas par la fenêtre?"**

"Plus la peine: avec cette femme réveillée on va vite être innocentés"

-Pourquoi vous voulez absolument que je sois coupable? C'est moi qui ai ramené l'officier inconsciente!

-Ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu étais le premier dans l'église! Et puis regarde ta main, elle est rouge, ça ne peux être que du sang!

-En fait pas vraiment, cette main est...

Trop tard, cet imbécile d'inspecteur avait retiré le bout de cuir qui cachait la croix insérée dans sa main

**"5...4...3...2...1..."**

-Mais qu'est ce que t'essayait de faire? Se faire brûler une croix dans la main! T'es censé prendre soin du corps que tes parents t'ont donné, espèce de psychopathe!

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait la leçon sur le soin qu'on doit prendre de son corps... C'était définitif, il allait jeter ce type par la fenêtre.

-Hem, ce garçon était avec moi quand c'est arrivé. Intervint la jeune femme

C'est alors qu'un des agents de la pièce s'avança et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du futur défenestré.

-QUAND VOUS ÊTES VOUS ÉVANOUIE? OFFICIER HESSE MOORE?

Ah tiens! Elle s'appelait Moore.

**"Bon sang quel volume, même Mother aurait du mal à rivaliser avec ça!"**

"Pas sûr, tu te rappelle de la fois où le maître (qu'il s'étouffe dans son vin)a tenté de me saouler pour que j'accepte de payer ses dettes de mon plein gré?"

**"Un des moments les plus drôles de ta formation!"**

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu est un de nos meilleurs éléments alors que t'était sur place et que t'as même pas vu le coupable?

-Je connais le coupable moi!

Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'ils le regardent comme ça? Oui il savait ce qu'était le coupable et alors?

-Je n'ai pas vu _qui _c'était mais je sais ce_ que_ c'était alors laissez moi vous aider dans vos recherche. Alors, on les surnomme Akuma, j'ai déjà vu ces créatures, elles gagnent de l'expérience et évoluent en tuant. Et elles continueront de tuer tant qu'on ne les vaincra pas et ils deviendront incontrôlable si on ne les arrête pas à temps...Cette croix dans ma main est une arme anti-Akuma et fait de moi un exorciste, un prêtre chasseur d'Akuma.

-Un exorciste? C'est quoi ce délire? Enfin bon, je reprendrai l'affaire plus tard. Je vous le confie officier Moore, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

* * *

Il avait vraiment la poisse: non seulement il devait rester en dehors de l'enquête mais en plus il avait réussi à tomber dans l'escalier en tentant d'aller aider la police dans l'église en face. C'est alors que Moore, puisque c'était son nom, arriva et le ramena dans la pièce à grand renforts de "il n'en est pas question, tu reste ici!" et autres réprimandes.

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est un Akuma le coupable?

-Bien sûr pourquoi?

-Les akumas ne sont que des inventions de nos ancêtres qui craignaient les désastres et catastrophes naturelles, ça n'existe pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas en ces malédictions et ces démons.

**"Je crois que tu t'es mal fait comprendre, elle pense que tu parle des démons des légendes japonaises."**

"Sans blague?"

-Je ne parlait pas de ce genre d'akuma, les akuma dont je parle sont des armes prévues pour exterminer les humains et qui prennent à cette fin une apparence humaine.

Il s'interrompit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et en voyant Moore se précipiter vers l'homme en criant

-"Marc nii-san qu'y a t'il?"

C'est alors que son œil réagit et qu'il le vit, ce squelette en religieuse qui flottait au dessus de l'infirme, l'âme d'un Akuma!

-Attention, ce n'est plus votre frère!

Trop tard: l'homme se transformait déjà en une sphère métallique hérissée de canons, canons qu'il braqua sur la jeune femme à ses pieds. Et Allen se précipita au moment où il tirait.

**"53 balles tirées dont une seule risque de la toucher, attrape celle à ta gauche vite!"**

Et ils se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs en direction de l'église en face, Allen tenant l'officier sous son bras, le chat sur ses épaules et avec une balle de la taille d'un avant-bras coincée dans sa main gauche alors qu'elle continuait de voler, le traînant avec eux.

-Où...où sommes nous?

-Dans l'église, on a été projeté ici par l'Akuma

**"Une légende est née: le mystérieux garçon volant au chat! Ahahaha."**

"Silence, c'est vraiment pas le moment!"

-N'y touche pas! Cria t'il en la voyant tendre la main vers la balle...Toujours logée dans sa main. Cette chose est faite de sang d'Akuma: c'est un poison mortel qui se transmet au moindre contact, si tu est touché tu te désagrège en quelques secondes.

Et il regarda tristement le chat, touché au flanc, se couvrir de pentacles noirs et tomber en poussière.

**"Repose en paix petit être, tu est mort de la plus horrible façon qui** **soit"**

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pût te sauver!

-Et qu'est il arrivé à Mark nii-san?

-Un Akuma se cache en revêtant la peau d'un humain qu'il a tué, ce n'était pas Mark mais un Akuma qui a pris son corps après l'avoir tué

-Mark nii-san est...mort?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'Akuma entra par la fenêtre en même temps que les policiers passaient par la porte. Quand ils le virent, ils se mirent à lui tirer dessus sans que ça ait le moindre effet...et la créature se fit un devoir de réduire l'effectif des agents de la loi du coin.

-Monstre! Pourquoi as-tu tué tout le monde?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix: il est programmé pour ça, un Akuma est une arme vivante possédant une âme contrôlée par le "créateur". Et même dans celui-ci il y a une âme.

**"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça?"**

"Tu est mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques"

-Comment ça?

-Ces créatures sont composées de trois éléments: une machine fournie par le "créateur", l'âme d'un défunt et le désespoir d'un de ses proches. Quand une personne meurt, le créateur apparaît à ceux qui sont restés derrière et leur propose de ressusciter l'être cher dans un corps de sa création. Pour cela, il a besoin que la personne appelle celui ou celle qu'il veut ramener à la vie et l'âme de cette dernière rejoint la machine. Mais elle est à tout jamais esclave du "créateur". Et leur premier ordre est de tuer puis de revêtir celui qui l'a appelé.

**"Adam a toujours été un tordu mais il s'est vraiment surpassé le jour où il a imaginé cette méthode!"**

"Adam?"

**"Je t'expliquerai une autre fois."**

-Tu veux dire que cette chose... c'est ma sœur Claire?

-Oui mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais l'aider.

Et il fit apparaître cette main blanche, cette énorme main griffue que son maître (maudit soit-il) appelait parfois la "God Hand", la main de dieu, et qui lui permettait de sauver ces âmes qu'il avait décidé d'aimer, et d'un seul coup net, il transperça la machine démoniaque.

-Reposez en paix... Mademoiselle Claire.

-Merci! Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de la carcasse de métal en train de se décomposer.

* * *

-Tu vois Tim, c'est pour ça que tu ne dois plus voler aussi près des chats.

**"On y va?"**

"Oui, en route pour la Congrégation des Ombres!"

* * *

**Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé. Si vous avez vu des fautes merci de me prévenir.**

**Merci d'avoir lût ce chapitre et à la prochaine fois**

**Et n'oubliez pas, l'auteur _mange_ les reviews donc allez y commentez**

_**Anima**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Le faiseur

_**Hey i'm back ! Content de vous revoir.**_

_**Alors pour commencer, je tiens à remercier **_**Aletheiasama **_**qui a ajouté cette histoire à ses alertes et ses favoris ainsi que **_**Lulupatacrepon**_** qui a placé cette histoire dans ses favoris. Et maintenant je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais perdu plusieurs chapitres dont celui-ci dans un crash et je ne trouvais pas la motivation pour le réécrire.**_

_**Pour les reviews :**_

**Lulupatacrepon**_**: je te remercie pour tes conseils même si j'ai préféré mettre du gras et de l'italique à la place du(A/N),merci pour les encouragements et en fait quand je disais qu'il était long, c'est parce que je trouve que ce chapitre était un peu ennuyeux même si nécessaire pour planter le décor**_

**Layla**_**: merci pour les encouragement quant à la suite la voila**_

_**L'anecdote à la con**__**:j'écris ce chapitre en écoutant la musique du musicien en boucle.**_

* * *

_Il était en Inde, agenouillé devant Cross à attendre que ce dernier prenne la parole._

_-Allen!_

_-Oui maître ?Répondit l'intéressé_

_**«Allons bon qu'est ce qu'il te veux cette fois?»**_

_-Cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu voyage avec moi et il est temps pour toi de devenir officiellement un exorciste._

_-Et où est l'arnaque ? Demanda l'élève un peu inquiet_

_-Pour cela il te faut aller au quartier général pour te faire reconnaître des hauts gradés. Poursuivit le maître sans prendre compte de la question du maudit. Tu sais où se trouve le quartier général n'est ce pas ?_

_**«Oh ! J'ai compris où il voulait en venir.»**_

_« Et moi j'ai peur de comprendre ! »_

_-Oui maître dois-je en conclure que vous ne venez pas avec moi ?_

_-Exactement, je hais le QG._

_-Ce n'est pas la peine d'user du marteau vous savez je vais y aller seul alors ne frappez pas s'il vous plaît !_

_**"Tu rêve éveillé là. Il y tient au coup de marteau."**_

_-Pour que tu puisse indiquer l'endroit où je vais aux gradés? Et puis de toute façon ce ne serait pas drôle si je ne le faisait pas!_

_Et il abattit son marteau_

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut dans la charrette qui le transportait.

**"Tu as encore rêvé de la dernière fois que tu as vu Cross?" **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, je n'arrive pas me à sortir ça de la tête, pourquoi devait il absolument m'assommer pour s'en aller alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je ne dirais rien à personne?"

**"Il te l'a dit, c'est parce qu'il trouve que ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Même si toi tu trouve que c'est complètement stupide, pour lui c'est une raison suffisante."**

"Eh ben merci"

-C'EST UN AKUMA ! Un hurlement enfantin retentit au loin.

**"Allez cesse de te plaindre et va faire ton boulot »**

"Tu sais Neah, j'apprécierais sincèrement que tu arrête de me dire ce que je sais déjà." Répondit le blanc qui courait déjà en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le cris.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, ce fut pour voir un jeune garçon en train de montrer un sans-abri en disant que c'était un Akuma qu'un drôle de type venait de créer. Le fameux sans-abri, qui était bel et bien un Akuma avec œil gauche à l'appui, mit sa main devant la bouche de celui qui le dénonçait et sorti une excuse qui fit partir tout les adultes qui le crurent, le laissant seul avec le garçon et l'exorciste dont il ignorait la présence. Du moins l'ignora t-il jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva avec une main gigantesque plantée dans le crâne.

-Tu ne peux pas trompé mon œil, tu es un Akuma !

**"Frimeur !"**

"Tu est mal placé pour dire ça, dois je te rappeler que j'ai eu droit à la liste complète des conquêtes de sa seigneurie Neah?"

**"Tu es vexant!"**

"Je sais."

-Tu t'appelle Jean c'est ça ? Comment tu en sais autant sur les Akhumpfffff

-C'était une arme anti-akuma ? T'es un exorciste ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! Je peux voir ton arme ?

On pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi le concerné ne répondait pas en voyant la flaque de sang qui s'étendait au niveau de sa tête depuis que celle-ci avait heurté les pavé quand l'ex-future victime s'était jeté sur lui .

**"Ça va ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?"**

"Où est parti le maître cette fois?."

**"Hein ? Comment ça ?"**

"C'est comme quand je me réveille après qu'il m'ait frappé sur le crane avec son marteau."

**"Ah ! Dans ce cas je comprend ce que tu ressent."**

Et après s'être relevé, s'être retenu de mettre une raclée au gamin et s'être calmé, notre exorciste national posa la question qu'il avait commencé avant de se manger les pavés.

-Donc, comment en sais tu autant sur les Akumas? Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tout le monde est au courant.

-Ben mon père travail comme scientifique pour le Vatican et comme je m'ennuyait, j'ai fini par lire ses notes et c'est là que j'ai appris pour les Akumas.

**"Drôles de chaussures, on dirait qu'elles sont montées sur roues"**

"Je crois que c'est le cas, il doit s'en servir pour aller plus vite."

-Et sinon!Poursuivit l'enfant.

-Qu'y a t'il?

-Je ne savais pas que les exorcistes pouvaient avoir l'ai si faible. Je les imaginait musclés, pas comme toi.

Une pierre gravée du mot faible tomba d'on ne sais trop où sur la tête du blandinet qui dut se retenir pour ne pas la relancer sur ce sale gamin qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance.

**"S'il voyait ce que tu cache sous ta chemise il serait vachement étonné. Quand même, c'est impressionnant de voir la différence que peut faire une chemise par rapport à un débardeur tu ne trouve pas?"**

"J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à ce genre de questions stupides? Parce que si c'était le cas, je passerais mon temps à trouver des réponses suffisamment idiotes!"

-Dis moi, t'as tué combien d'Akumas? Comment tu as eu ton arme? Tu as ressenti quoi la première fois que tu en as tué un?

-Ne pose pas autant de question petit: si tu attire l'attention du faiseur, comme celle de l'Akuma, tu seras en danger.

-... Tiens moi ça! Fit il en tendant un petit objet à son sauveur.

-Un oignon? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?

Et boum, l'oignon, qui n'était pas un simple oignon, explosa entre ses mains en libérant un petit nuage de gaz brûlant les yeux tandis que le sale gosse rabaissait sur son nez les lunettes d'aviateur ornant son bonnet.

-Je vais pas rester à ne rien faire pendant que les Akumas nous attaquent alors arrête de me traiter comme un gamin espèce de faible!

Et il s'enfuit alors qu'Allen essuyait les larmes qui coulaient à cause du gaz de la bombe miniature.

**"On l'attrape et on lui colle une bonne fessée cul-nu pour lui apprendre le respect?"**

"C'est tentant mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux le convaincre d'éviter de se faire remarquer. Je m'en voudrais s'il finissait tué parce qu'il s'est attiré les foudres de quelqu'un de trop puissant!"

**"C'est toi qui voit. Il n'empêche, moi je lui flanquerait quand même un belle déculottée pour lui faire comprendre la leçon de manière plus imagée."**

"Je prend note."

* * *

C'était donc après avoir aimablement demandé son chemin (comprendre par là avoir tabassé un groupe de truands qui avaient essayé de le racketter avant de poser la question à l'un de ceux le moins mort du tas) qu'Allen trouva finalement la maison du "gamin à roulettes" comme disait Neah et après un instant de flottement devant l'aspect de ce qui servait de sonnette il se fit ouvrir la porte par une servante assez volumineuse.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que Jan est là?

?

Un soudain sentiment de malaise envahit l'exorciste en devenir

-Il est là.

Et la servante lui tomba dessus, rappelant que ses intuitions étaient souvent confirmées.

-Beuh! Si t'es là pour me faire la morale, laisse tomber, je t'écouterai même pas.

-Là c'est bon je laisse tomb...!

Mais une activation de son œil gauche le coupa dans son élan au passage du compagnon de la petite teigne: il avait du boulot.

"Et meeeeerde!"

**"Hé hé, alors c'est déjà le moment de le saluer hein!"**

Et après s'être dégagé de sous l'énorme servante, il se mit à courir après le sale gosse et le monstre encore sous forme humaine pour finalement les rattraper dans un cimetière alors que les deux enfants faisaient face à un homme aux allures de clown vêtu d'un manteau crème et d'un chapeau haut de forme aux décorations farfelues. Mais ce n'était pas les vêtements qu'on remarquait chez lui, c'était ses yeux dorés derrière de petites lunettes rondes, ses longues oreilles pointu et surtout son foutu sourire qui brisait toutes les lois de la logique et de la physionomie en prenant plus des trois quarts de son visage.

-Léo est mort depuis un moment tu sais! Depuis les funérailles de sa mère pour être précis~

**"B****eeeeeeeem la subtilité c'est pour les tapettes!"**

-C'est... c'est pas possible!

-Il te dit la vérité Jean, ce garçon est un akuma, une arme sans volonté au service de l'homme derrière toi.

**"Je suis quand même étonné qu'il se soit déplacé en personne, il doit vraiment avoir été vexé par ce garçon"**

-Et qui es tu donc? demanda le gros bonhomme

-Bonjour comte, je suis votre ennemi!

-Un exorciste donc? Eh bien ravi de te rencon...? Ravi de te rencontrer?

-Oh mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontré comte. Que la croix en moi détruise l'akuma et libère l'âme en cet enfant!

Et Allen se jeta bras en avant, prêt à détruire l'arme humaine avant de s'arrêter quand Jean s'interposa entre lui et la machine en hurlant que Léo ne pouvait pas être un akuma et qu'il n'avait pas de preuve!

-Et le canon au pointé sur l'arrière de ton crâne, c'est suffisant comme preuve?

Et l'akuma tira une salve vers le petit garçon, salve qui fut arrêtée par le corps d'Allen qui s'était placé entre l'arme et la cible.

**"Abruti! tu pouvais pas juste utiliser la God Hand comme rempart? Noooooon il fallait que monsieur bon cœur graine de héros se mette bien en travers de la trajectoire! Imagine que ça ai touché un point vital? On aurait eu l'air fier tient!"**

"Mais ça ne l'a pas fait alors de quoi te plaint tu? En plus si j'avais juste mis la main ça aurait été moins surprenant. Mais j'avoue que le virus fait un mal de chien."

-C'est la mère morte de Léo, ton ami a utilisé la poupée noir du comte pour ramener sa mère et elle est devenue un akuma. Je peux la voir, ellesouffre d'être un akuma.

-Tu peux la voir dis-tu? C'est le poison qui te fait délirer petit exorciste?

-J'ai une arme anti-akuma en mon bras! fit Allen en se levant, noir du poison de la balle. Je peux neutraliser le poison de vos créatures en moi.

Et comme il le disait, les symptômes du virus commencèrent à s'effacer, révélant ainsi le pentacle inversé surplombant sa cicatrice.

* * *

_**Oui je vous laisse là dessus, oui je n'ai pas de cœur et oui je me dépêcherai de pondre le suivant.**_

_**Donc n'oubliez pas, une review = une motivation supplémentaire pour sortir le suivant plus rapidement.**_

_**Bye~**_


	4. À nul autre pareil

**_Vous me crierez dessus après, mes excuses et remerciements sont en bas._**

* * *

_**Ai je l'air de posséder l'oeuvre originale? Si oui changez de lunettes.**_

* * *

Allen n'avait jamais su quoi penser du Comte.

Quand il était venu lui proposer de ramener Mana il n'avait pas accepté juste par envie de revoir celui qui l'avait rendu à peu près humain, non, il avait aussi accepté parce que le clown qui lui faisait face sonnait familier, ils se sentait en sécurité: le gros bonhomme lui faisait penser à un petit bout de famille. Alors, pourquoi aurait-il refusé le cadeau de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant? Pourquoi aurait-il refusé un présent d'un être comme lui, à la frontière entre humain et inhumain?

Puis Mana était revenu d'entre les morts et le sourire monstrueux s'était crispé, les yeux d'or étaient devenus un peu plus vide et l'être le plus puissant qui soit était devenu étrangement silencieux. À cet instant, Red-devenu-Allen avait senti un bout de son cœur, le bout qui n'était pas tourné vers l'homme dans la carcasse noire, s'emplir de culpabilité pour ce qui ne pouvait qu'être de la déception derrière le regard de chat du Comte.

Quand Mana l'avait maudit, le rire qui s'était élevé de la bouche du faiseur avait sonné faux, le même genre de faux rire qu'un clown lache face à un public qui lui ne rit pas. Un rire comme le sien et celui de son bienfaiteur quand ils essayaient de se remonter le morale et d'oublier le monde qui les rejetait et la misère autour d'eux. En entendant ce rire, le blessé n'avait ressentit qu'une chose, une empathie unique pour cet créature qui le faisait tuer.

Plus tard, pendant l'entrainement de Cross (Qu'il se retrouve à payer ses propres dettes!), il était arrivé à une conclusion simple: le Comte était le Comte ni plus ni moins. Et si cela était ainsi, Allen serait Allen. Pas le masque de Mana qu'il avait adopté au début, juste Allen qui marchait avec un bras monstrueux au coté, juste Allen qui marchait avec une autre personne dans la tête, juste Allen qui rendait coup pour coup à Cross (Qu'il tombe sur un travesti!), juste Allen qui délivrait les âmes damnées, juste Allen qui marchait à la lisière de l'humanité.

Juste Allen Walker, qui marcherait jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Dire que la réaction du Comte était surprenante serait un euphémisme, voir un être capable d'anéantir un pays en quelques minutes arrêter tout mouvement, retirer ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avant de les remettre sur son nez et crier en reconnaissant le jeune homme devant lui avait quelque chose de vaguement perturbant.

-Allen Walker! Heureux de te revoir mon garçon, comment vas tu donc depuis toutes ces années?

**"Je confirme, même si vous êtes dans le camp adverse, le comte t'apprécie. Pense à dire adieu à toute logique chaque fois que vous vous rencontrerez."**

"J'ai un bras rouge sang capable de devenir une énorme griffe blanche avec du feu vert à l'épaule, une voix qui insiste être mon oncle dans mon crane, je combat des machines ignorant la loi de conservation des masses pour se cacher sous la peau d'êtres humains, mon œil gauche devient noir et rouge et me permet de voir les âmes de morts revenus à la vie, je suis le disciple/garçon de corvées de Marian Cross (qu'il boive du vinaigre), suis engagé dans une guerre de farces que je perd trois mille cent trente cinq à trois mille cent trente sept avec la même personne et je suis ennemi avec un clown vieux de sept mille ans. La logique à déjà sauté par la fenêtre depuis longtemps."

-Ma foi assez bien Comte, comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai relativement progressé durant ces années depuis notre rencontre au cimetière. Auriez vous l'obligeance de laisser Jean tranquille si je vient à bout de la horde d'Akuma que vous êtes en train de faire venir? répondit Allen en faisant signe vers le corps dudit petit garçon qu'il avait assommé entre temps à la grande joie de Neah.

-Mais volontiers~ Après tout, ce petit m'a permis de te revoir, j'avoue avoir été très curieux de voir ce que tu allais devenir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes contractés parvient à survivre. Dis moi mon garçon pourquoi n'a tu pas tenté de m'attaquer malgré le, oserais-je le dire, mauvais sang rependu lors de notre dernière visite?

**"Sans rire, il t'apprécie plus que ce que je pensais, dis adieu à ta santé menta... Non laisse tomber."**

-Enfin comte, nous savons pertinemment que vous êtes toujours bien trop fort pour moi dans l'état où je suis. Mais ne vous en faite pas, lorsque le temps viendra, notre duel sera un de ceux dont on parle dans les légendes. Je remarque cependant pour la première fois que votre parapluie est étrangement semblable à Timcampy dans l'atmosphère qu'il dégage.

-Oh oui, Allen Walker je te présente Lero. Lero voici Allen Walker. Dis bonjour Lero.

À l'amusement d'Allen (et Neah), la citrouille du parapluie cligna des yeux deux fois rapidement avant de s'exécuter.

-B-Bonjour ~lero~ Comte-sama pourquoi me révéler face à un humain?

-Un humain? Mais enfin Lero ce 'est pas un simple humain: c'est Allen. Tu te souviens d'Allen pourtant.

-Dé-désolé ~lero~. Si jamais Allen devait faire un dictionnaire, le mot perdu serait accompagner de cette image du parapluie... Et celle de Cross à coté de tortionnaire.

-Donc, Allen Walker, il est temps de me montrer l'étendue de tes progrès ne pense tu pas?~

Et les akuma attaquèrent.

* * *

Nous passons un voile pudique sur cette scène. Disons juste que les akuma regrettèrent très vite de ne pas être stationnés en Alaska ce jour là... Et que Neah abandonna le compte à quatre-vingt six.

* * *

-Eh bien Comte, ce fut un plaisir de savoir que vous vous rappelez de moi. À une prochaine fois je suppose.

-Mais avec grand plaisir Allen, pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas une tasse de thé avant ce si intéressant combat.

Et cette nuit là, dans ce cimetière anglais, deux êtres à nul autre pareil se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois. Si un quelconque passant avait fait attention, il n'aurait sut dire qui des deux était le plus fous.

* * *

_**Et je suis en vie! (se prend une balle et meurs, triste ironie) Mes excuses sont aussi présentes que justifiées et elles ne vous intéressent pas mais c'est ma note de l'auteur je fait c'que j'veux. Mon pc m'a envoyé mes documents dans les abîmes absolues de l'oubli, la rhéto est une année demandante, surtout à seize ans, j'ai de nouvelles histoires en cour et j'ai eu une grosse période de difficultés à écrire en français, il m'arrive de penser en anglais.**_

_**Sinon, je tiens vraiment à faire un Allen un peu dérangé et hors du commun, ce chapitre est court car je voulais vraiment insister sur ça sans amener des tonne de changement, ça viendra plus tard même si plus ça change, plus ça reste la même chose.**_

_**Merci à tous les gentils reviewers, followers et favers. Je vous aime, bise, Anima**_

_**N'oubliez pas, je mange les reviews donc laissez en.**_


End file.
